


el amor de calor

by smolsoftgay3



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Cris Joana, Croana, Español | Spanish, F/F, crisana, spanglish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsoftgay3/pseuds/smolsoftgay3
Summary: i wanted to write this fic about cris’ glasses sliding off her face and joana pushing them back up but,, it ended up going in a completely different direction dkdksk... this is that direction





	el amor de calor

martes, 3:38pm:

despite the intense madrid heat, joana and cris decided to take a walk through the city. they had been studying for their final exams all week, and really just wanted a break. cris loved the fresh air and summer sun, while joana just wanted to be with her girlfriend.

as they walked through the city, their hands were locked. as they passed people on the street they got some odd glances, but none that lasted for more than a second. either way, cris didn’t mind. neither did joana. they were proud to be together, no matter what people thought of that.

every so often joana would glance over at cris and admire her beauty. cris’ face glistened in the sun. her face, shiny from sweat, seemed to glow in the summer heat. while others might have thought this was gross, joana found it beautiful.

cris did the same, glancing over at joana every couple of minutes to so to see how she was doing.

after walking for quite some time, cris noticed joana’s breathing getting heavy.

“estás cansada?”  
cris asked, her big blue eyes filled with worry

“no, solamente tengo calor,”  
joana replied, wiping sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand

cris smiled sweetly at her. while cris was wearing shorts, a tank top, and flip flops, joana was wearing black cargo pants, black boots, and a black t-shirt. of course she was hot. anyone would be if they were dressed like that.

“erm, quieres comer?”  
cris asked, stopping in her tracks

“si, porfa,”  
joana answered with a small laugh and a smile

cris looked up at joana. her smile seemed to overwhelm cris with joy. as her heart beat faster, she leaned in and kissed joana softly.

as their faces pulled away, joana looked to her sides, concerned about who might have saw. but when she turned back to cris, she saw a confident smirk on the blonde’s face.

“ugh estás bastante sudada. ven, vamos a buscar agua,”  
cris said, a bit cocky

“si insistes,”  
jaona responded, mimicking cris’ cocky attitude

after buying some food and water from the nearest food truck, joana and cris sat down on the steps to the library. they faced the small garden, a few feet away, where children played as their parents watched from the sides. although there was a cool breeze in the air, it did not stop cris and joana from sweating.

joana opened her water bottle and chugged about half of it, hoping too cool herself down. cris, on the other hand, opened the bottle and decided to pour it on her head.

“tÍa!!”  
joana exclaimed, giving her a “huh??” sort of look

“que estás haciendo??”  
joana added, shocked that cris would waste a $4 bottle of water like that

“refrescándome,”  
cris replied, putting it simply.

she brushed her hand through her hair, evening out the water.

“toma,”  
cris added, handing the bottle to joana.

“que—, no!”  
joana fought back, pushing the bottle back towards cris.

“no quiero mojarme, gracias,”  
joana added, beginning to open the wrapped sandwich on her lap

cris smiled mischievously at joana. she loved a challenge.

suddenly, joana was drenched with the rest of the water from cris’ bottle.

“CRIS!!”  
joana yelled, making some people’s heads turn their way

but cris didn’t care. she was laughing up a storm. she wished that she could play back joana’s reaction to pouring water on her head in slow motion. she loved messing with her. in a good way, of course.

“te sientes más fresca ahora?”  
cris asked, again with her cocky attitude

joana laughed, still in shock. her shoulders were tense as the cold water had run down her back.

“si, ahora más fresca,”  
joana admitted with a laugh, thinking about her girlfriend’s silliness.

“igual que mi sándwich,”  
joana added, motioning to the now soggy sandwich on her lap

“ayy coño, perdón!”  
cris laughed, quickly reaching for a napkin to dry joana’s sandwich with.

as cris patted joana’s sandwich down with a napkin, joana smiled at her, shaking her head in disbelief. when cris looked up at joana, joana leaned in and kissed her. 

“te adoro,”  
joana said, looking into cris’ big eyes

cris could feel her face turning red. or at least, redder than it already was in the heat. her shoulders raised up as she giggled at her soggy girlfriend.

“yo también,”  
cris replied, softly, maintaining joana’s eye contact

the girlfriends stared at each other for what felt like forever. just taking in each other’s beauty.

by the time their eye contact broke, cris was already dry.

“venga, vamos a comer, no?”  
cris said, turning towards the sandwich on her lap

“venga va,”  
joana replied, reaching for her damp sandwich

the two picked up their sandwiches in sync, giving cris an idea. she turned towards joana with narrowed eyes and a grin. unsurprisingly, joana understood and grinned back at her.

“una,, dos,,, tres,,”  
cris counted down

after three, the two of them took the first bite of their sandwiches in sync.


End file.
